kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
04. His Butler, Capricious
This page is about Episode 4 of the Kuroshitsuji anime. For the chapter of the same name, see That Butler, Whimsical. Summary Ciel and Sebastian arrive at Ciel's London townhouse, where they discover Madame Red, Lau, and Grell looking for tea. They sit down to tea, and discuss the Jack the Ripper murders. Lau decides he would like to visit the crime scene, so they go see Undertaker to learn more. They learn that the murders were committed with such accuracy that only a medical professional could know how to do it. Because the organs were removed, they suspect that the murderer is using them in black magic rituals. Sebastian leaps out of the moving carriage, to compile a list of suspects, and greets Ciel, Lau, Madame Red, and Grell back at the manor, where he explains his findings. He has narrowed the suspects down to one man, Aleister Chamber, who is holding a party that evening. They decide to go to the party to investigate closer. At the party, it is shown that Ciel has dressed up as a girl in disguise, lest a young, one-eyed boy be recognized as Ciel Phantomhive. They spot Elizabeth there, and go to great efforts to avoid her. In order to get closer to Aleister, Ciel and Sebastian dance, which attracts Aleister's attention. Sebastian takes his leave, so he can speak privately with Aleister. While talking, Elizabeth takes notice, and attempts to come over, but Sebastian stops her, by pretending he was hired as a magician. He gets Lau to help him, and they put on a magic show, while Ciel and Aleister slip away. In another room, Aleister drugs Ciel with a gas, which knocks him out. When he awakes, he finds himself tied up and blindfolded in a room where Aleister is auctioning him off. Thinking this is proof enough, Ciel calls for Sebastian who comes to his aid. As he has already called the Scotland Yard, Sebastian carries him away from the manor. The following morning's paper, though, shows that another killing has happened, meaning Aleister, who was at the party all last night, cannot be the murderer. Characters in order of appearance *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *Tanaka *Finnian *Mey-Rin *Baldroy *Angelina Durless *Grell Sutcliff *Lau *Undertaker *Arthur Randall *Fred Aberline *Elizabeth Middleford *Aleister Chamber That Butler, Whimsical Gallery 261077-ep4 4.png Looking for Tea-ep4 5.png Peace and Quiet?-ep4 6.png Aleister Chamber.png kuroshitsuji4Ciel.jpg Kuro4CielCorsetscene.png Kuro4Ciel.png Kuro4Surprise.png Kuro4introuble.png Kuro4Cielbored.png theescapeKuro4.png Elizabeth Jack.png Kuro4Laumagictrick.png Kuro4lizzy.png Kuro4theauction.png Undertaker_4.png Lau and Madame Red-ep4.png Lau and Angelina stare-ep4.png Jumping out the carriage-ep4.png Grell blushes-ep4.png Give me a first-rate laugh!-ep4.png Entering the drugged room-ep4.png Elizabeth at the party-ep4.png Ciel's blindfold is removed-ep4.png Ciel-ep4.png Ciel talks with Fred-ep4.png Ciel stares at the Undertaker-ep4.png Ciel smirks-ep4.png Ciel is shocked-ep4.png Ciel hides-ep4.png Ciel blushes-ep4.png Ciel and the Undertaker-ep4.png Ciel and the Scotland Yard ep4.png At the party-ep4.png Angelina drinks tea-ep4.png Angelina at the Viscount's party-ep4.png Sebastain's mask-ep4.png Sebastain smiles-ep4.png Sebastain rescues Ciel-ep4.png Sebastain jumps-ep4.png Sebastain grabs Ciel-ep4.png Sebastain fixes his glasses-ep4.png Sebastain -ep4.png Sebastain and the list-ep4.png Magic trick succesful-ep4.png Madame red stares-ep4.png Lua, Madame Red and Grell are shocked-ep4.png Lau's turn-ep4.png Lau is shocked-ep4.png Lau and Madame Red-ep4.png Lau and Angelina stare-ep4.png Jumping out the carriage-ep4.png Grell blushes-ep4.png Give me a first-rate laugh!-ep4.png Entering the drugged room-ep4.png Elizabeth at the party-ep4.png Ciel's blindfold is removed-ep4.png Ciel-ep4.png Ciel talks with Fred-ep4.png Ciel stares at the Undertaker-ep4.png Ciel smirks-ep4.png Ciel is shocked-ep4.png Ciel hides-ep4.png Ciel blushes-ep4.png Ciel and the Viscount-ep4.png Ciel and the Undertaker-ep4.png Ciel and the Scotland Yard ep4.png At the party-ep4.png Viscount smiles-ep4.png Viscount moves closer-ep4.png Viscount and Ciel-ep4.png Undertaker looks at Lau-ep4.png Unconcious Viscount-ep4.png Tying the Corset-ep4.png The Undertaker's Shop-ep4.png The undertaker's hiding place-ep4.png Stepping out of the carriage-ep4.png Staring at the Undertaker-ep4.png Sebastian's turn-ep4.png Sebastain's mask-ep4.png Sebastain smiles-ep4.png Sebastain rescues Ciel-ep4.png Sebastain jumps-ep4.png Sebastain grabs Ciel-ep4.png Sebastain fixes his glasses-ep4.png Sebastain -ep4.png Sebastain and the list-ep4.png Magic trick succesful-ep4.png Madame red stares-ep4.png Lua, Madame Red and Grell are shocked-ep4.png Lau's turn-ep4.png Lau is shocked-ep4.png Lau and Madame Red-ep4.png Lau and Angelina stare-ep4.png Jumping out the carriage-ep4.png Grell blushes-ep4.png Give me a first-rate laugh!-ep4.png Entering the drugged room-ep4.png Ciel is shocked-ep4.png Ciel hides-ep4.png Ciel blushes-ep4.png Ciel and the Viscount-ep4.png Ciel and the Undertaker-ep4.png Ciel and the Scotland Yard ep4.png Navigation Category:Episodes